Crazy Last Night
by Arra Frost
Summary: Sasuke awakens to find that he is not in his home and he is not alone. Last night had to have been pretty crazy for him to end up like this. Yaoi, AU
1. Crazy Last Night

**Warnings: Sexual content! Yay for yaoi! Lots of swearing! And a lot of rainbows (aka homosexuality). You have been warned, do not be alarmed by any sexual tension between two men. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**

_**Crazy Last Night**_

Sasuke woke up slowly. He couldn't comprehend anything at this moment. His head was pounding so he knew he wasn't dead, although he might prefer the later at this moment. The raven groaned as he shifted where he laid and was surprised to find a weight on his right arm. He wanted to open his eyes, but he wasn't certain that doing that would be his best idea. The weight on his arm moved and sighed, making Sasuke inwardly curse himself. As he sighed deeply and bit his lower lip, he tried desperately to remember last night's events.

* * *

"Why do I have to go?" Sasuke asked his annoying best friend who never gave up on trying to get him to go out to bars or clubs, basically any place where dancing and alcohol dominated. Sasuke couldn't help it if he couldn't really differentiate between places like that. He didn't really care to go out and party all that often. And getting drunk off his ass wasn't particularly his idea of a fun time.

"Come on man! Please! You'll have a fucking awesome time, I swear! The place _just _opened! It'll be filled to the roof with hot ass women just wanting to dance, drink and get laid!" Kiba exclaimed wildly, obviously beyond all excitement and horniness that a man of twenty four years could be.

Sasuke shook his head. He wasn't in the least convinced to go by Kiba's lacking vocabulary or his overloaded libido. Not to mention, he still hadn't been entirely honest to himself, so he couldn't yet be honest with Kiba. But girls weren't exactly appealing to him. They were just rather... plain, dull, unattractive and irritation. He didn't enjoy boobs like Kiba did, and the way they batted their eyelashes genuinely pissed him off. Those heels they wore only made them stumble and would ruin their postures. There was also nothing sexy about the way women sparkled glitter all over themselves. It made them look like pixies or wannabe Twilight "vampires" and to be frank, anything that connected itself to the horrible piece of imitation literature that was Twilight pissed him off. Also if they hugged you while wearing all that glitter... you were marked for life because it took months to get every single speck of glitter off of your body. Not to mention you can never wear the shirt you were wearing when they embraced you ever again because that crap does not wash off.

To put it simply, Sasuke hated women. To put it more truthfully, Sasuke was as gay as the rainbow that homosexuals and the like stole from the world, preventing anyone else from having any color. Grey, black and brown were about the only colors they left for heterosexuals.

Sure Sasuke wasn't about to jump out of the closet and into a hot pink thong to march down the street in with a gay pride parade. But that didn't stop the fact that Sasuke found men so much more attractive and alluring than women.

"Sasuke, please! Come to the club with me! Hinata is too shy for this kind of stuff and you know how Shino is! Shikamaru is working tonight and Chouji is going to some sort of overnight barbecue in the country side. There's no one else for me to really go with this time and I refuse to go by myself without a wing man!"

Sasuke was about to suggest that Kiba go with Sakura and Ino but he was well aware of how hazardous to one's health those women were. He didn't want to imagine what they would be like once they got alcohol in their systems.

"Fine."

"Yes! Finally! You won't regret this I swear!"

* * *

Sasuke still lay frozen in his spot, listening to the slumbering breath of the mystery person sleeping on his arm. Right about now, he felt the urge to punch Kiba in the face. Wouldn't regret it... if Sasuke had ended up sleeping with a disgusting female, he would surely be putting Kiba into the hospital... permanently.

He was still refusing to open his eyes, he was afraid of finding out the truth of where he was. If he opened his eyes to see pink... he would be prepared to chew off his own arm to get the hell out of there.

His eyes flashed open and the light that rushed in made his head pound even harder. Once he blinked his vision clear, Sasuke gazed about the room. It looked like your average room, plain white walls, an oak dresser and desk, a laptop seated on the desk. There were some movie posters on the walls that looked like there about films concerning ninja. All in all, it didn't appear to be a woman's bedroom due to how bare it was. However, a strange bed cap settled on the arm of the desk chair made him wonder. Not many men have bed caps that look like cute animals, or a stuffed frog sitting on top of their dresser.

Sasuke groaned, their was no way he could deal with this sensibly.

* * *

Steel drums and guitars rang in Sasuke`s ears as he and Kiba made their way through the club. This was a more appealing club than Sasuke had seen before. There weren't any flashing neon lights. Just dancing, a live band, a good looking bar, and a very comfortable lounge area.

Kiba dragged Sasuke through the crowds of young dancers and to the bar where they ordered their drinks. A white russian for Kiba and whiskey and milk for Sasuke.

It was a good atmosphere for once, Sasuke didn't mind being there. The two of them sat at the bar for a while, watching the dancers. In the time that it took Sasuke to finish his drink, Kiba had gotten two shots of vodka to go with his White Russian.

Sasuke already knew what kind of night this was going to turn into. Ending with him having to tuck a slurring, stumbling, drunken Kiba in.

Suddenly Kiba slapped Sasuke in the arm and pointed him in the direction of a couple women who were barely dressed. One wore a very short jeans skirt with black fishnets and tall, high heeled boots with a skimpy halter top. The other wore a nice black skirt that would look wonderful in a tango routine with a pair of strappy black heels and a white tube top. If Sasuke were straight, he would have gone for the second girl who was dressed far more impressively than the other.

Kiba say through Sasuke, however, and rolled his eyes at how uninterested his wing man was.

"Come on man! They're fucking hot!" Kiba exclaimed. "Stop being so angsty!"

Sasuke exhaled angrily. That had been Kiba's word for him since they met in university. Not to mention, Kiba also added loner and emo to the angst.

"Well at least come try to dance with them, it won't kill you!" Kiba insisted.

"No, you go talk to them. I'll sit here and get another drink."

"Fine! More for me then!" Kiba immediately rose from his stool and casually made his way over to the two women.

Sasuke watched them as Kiba successfully flirted with them. For someone who needed a thesaurus for every day speech, Kiba was pretty decent at hitting on women. Once they started dancing, Sasuke turned around and ordered another whiskey and milk.

"Mm... I never thought of mixing those two together." A woman purred in Sasuke's ear, nearly making his testicles shrivel up inside him. Oh how women could be so revolting when they were trying to be sexy.

Sasuke scooted away from her, frowning deeply. "Yeah."

"Oh, the strong, quiet type huh? I'll go for that." She moved up closer to him and Sasuke had to control the rising urge to gag.

"Hey man! Sorry to keep you waiting!" A stranger suddenly came up behind Sasuke, slapping him on the shoulder, acting as though he knew him. "Excuse me miss," He turned his attention on the horrendous woman, "but we have some things to discuss that don't involve you."

The woman scowled at the interruption, not pleased at losing out on what she thought was her catch and stomped away.

Sasuke sighed gratefully, "Thanks for that man, I owe you one."

The stranger laughed and sat down in the chair that the woman had occupied previously. "You looked like you needed to get out of that conversation ASAP, so I decided to take the initiative."

Sasuke gave him a short smile as he turned to take a look at his saviour. Blonde, blue eyes, tan, and very cute. "You assumed correctly."

"Oh I know, I can tell that from a mile away. I have a great sense about these things." The blonde was smirking wide and Sasuke could help but feel wary of those mischievous blue eyes of his.

"What type of things?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"Oh, you know what things." The blonde's smirk widened, if that was possible and suddenly Sasuke felt his hand on his thigh.

He jumped in surprise but didn't make any attempt to get away. He did, however, have to force down a blush that wanted to express itself on his cheeks. Sasuke wasn't about to blush in public over a guy's hand on his leg... make that inner thigh now. Sasuke bit his lower lip and feigned a glare at the blonde.

"What do you think you're doing."

The blonde rose his eyebrow, never letting up on that playful smirk, "What do you think I'm doing. You're-" He leaned in close to Sasuke's ear and in a husk voice he spoke the one would that Sasuke had been trying to deny, "gay, aren't you?"

Sasuke shivered at the man's breath on his neck and turned away slightly. He was unsure of how to handle this situation. Nothing like this had happened to him in a public place with his best friend nearby.

Oh shit, Sasuke thought, instantly swinging around to look for his player of a friend. He couldn't see him anywhere in sight, Kiba was probably off in the middle of the dance floor with a bunch of girls by now, like he normally was.

"You looking for your boyfriend?" The stranger whispered in his ear again, causing Sasuke to nearly fall out of his seat at how unexpected it was.

"My... friend actually." Sasuke immediately began calming himself, he wasn't going to be a stuttering idiot in front of this fool. As sexy as he may be... it was obvious he wasn't the sly type.

"Oh, so you're still snug in that closet huh?"

The raven turned to see the mischief eased up a bit, but not too much to make him perfectly normal.

The blonde smirked when he didn't receive an answer from Sasuke, who was not about to admit something like that to a complete stranger in a bar.

"Oh I see how it is... strong silent type as she said, eh?" The smirk grew and the mischief returned in full force. "I like the whole emo loner thing."

"Oh god not another one who thinks that!" Sasuke couldn't help exclaiming about the annoying words his best friend tagged him as long ago. "Despite what I may look like or how I act, I am not emo or a loner."

The blonde's eyebrow rose softly, "Oh so you're just not entirely social and you just happen to have a hairstyle similar to that of an emo."

"Actually that's exactly what I am."

The blonde rolled his eyes, as though he made a point.

"Look, I'm not emo. I never went for any kind of fad and just because I don't entirely enjoy the company of most human beings doesn't make me a loner, it makes me anti-social."

"Finally I got some actual words out of you." He smirked, squeezing Sasuke's thigh with the hand that hadn't yet moved from the inside of his thigh.

A chill ran down Sasuke's spine and he had to shut his eyes for a moment to contain himself.

While Sasuke dropped back into a silence, the stranger waved the bartender over.

"Hey, can I have a rum & coke and another of whatever he's having."

They sat in silence until the drinks came. The stranger didn't even move his hand, it stayed exactly as it was, not moving or twitching, just resting there as though it had a right to naturally be there.

"Thanks for getting my drink." Sasuke muttered, drinking the entire glass in one swing

"Well as long as I'm not the one making you shoot it that fast, no problem."

Sasuke chuckled quietly, "It's not exactly your fault... it's just you're making me..."

"Nervous?" The stranger sounded very intrigued by this and that both excited and unnerved Sasuke even more. He didn't entirely know what to think of this man who was hitting on him openly in a bar that wasn't a private gay bar.

"No I feel completely comfortable with your hand glued to my thigh."

The blonde laughed sweetly, and as if on cue, the hand moved further up his thigh. Sasuke shuddered as it grazed his crotch but didn't cup him.

"If it were glued there, it couldn't move that well now could it?"

Sasuke eyed up the stranger and realized something. Oddly enough, they didn't know each other's names.

"Yeah your hand is... moving all right..." Sasuke fought against stammering.

"It could go farther." The blonde teased, but didn't move his hand.

"I'm sure it could..." Sasuke nearly choking on his voice.

"But I don't think I will," the stranger smirked and removed his hand swiftly from Sasuke's thigh. "Come find me if you want to dance."

He then proceeded to chug down the rest of his drink before getting up and walking away.

Sasuke looked after him and for the first time really took the time to check him out. The blonde had a nice thin yet toned body and he had the best damn ass he'd ever seen. It was so firm and... Sasuke thought he felt drool on the corner of his lips for a moment. He was most certainly a sexy blonde male that Sasuke would definitely go for... if he wasn't in a public bar, if he wasn't closeted, and if his best friend wasn't somewhere in this crowd.

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh and turned back around to the bar once the blonde was out of his line of sight. He wished he had more courage to come out of the closet. Sure he really didn't care what people thought of him but this was a different matter... this meant that no matter who he was with, because he would end up with a man, people would always be watching him because anything that's different from the norm had to be stared at. And Sasuke _hated_ attention like that.

He waved the bartender over after that.

"Refill?"

"Nah... just give me some rum and whatever you have."

"Whatever you say man."

* * *

Sasuke shook his head. That was all he could remember... ordering rum and whatever... several times until... until he forgot that he was too afraid to be himself.

He licked his lips as he continued to gaze around the room. All he could contemplate in his mind was whether or not he should turn his head to the right and take a look at the person who was still snoozing peacefully on his arm.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke tilted his head just a smidgen and was greeted with yellow. His eyes widened immediately. Blonde hair... it couldn't be... All he could think about was the anonymous blue eyed, blonde, tan man that had his hand so far up his thigh that he... Sasuke stopped his train of thought there because if this person was that guy, he probably did a whole lot more than touch his thigh.

Maybe if he shifted a little, he would wake the person up because he couldn't lean up any further to look at this stranger's face or see below the blanket whether they possessed breasts or not.

The shifted had a different effect. The blonde sighed sweetly and rolled over to snuggle against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke swallowed the rising lump in his throat. He couldn't think of a time when he was more nervous than he found himself at that moment. Other than when the stranger at the bar had his hand next to his crotch. Laying next to him, snuggled tightly against his chest like he naturally fit under Sasuke's arm, was the blonde from the bar.

He shivered and took in a long breath as the blonde fingers ran over his bare stomach. That was when Sasuke realized, as stupid as it was for him to take so long, that he was naked underneath these blankets with the blonde who also appeared naked.

Sasuke had no clue what to do at this point. Should he wait for the blonde to wake up? What would he do if he woke him up? What should he say to him?

"Mmm." The blonde murmured against Sasuke's flesh, giving him a spine numbing chill. Strangely enough, the murmur seemed to calm him immediately after. This blonde appeared so comfortable and it felt completely natural for him to be there with him... sleeping sweetly. Sasuke wanted to wrap his arm around him and tease the man's arm with his fingertips. He wanted to lean down and kiss him gently. He wanted to look into those deep blue eyes that were staring intensely back into his and...

Sasuke's train of thought and fantasy died the instant he finally realized that the blonde in fact _was_ staring back at him because he was in fact awake. Sasuke again swallowed that lump in his throat as he gazed down at the stranger laying against his naked body.

Then suddenly, the blonde smirked that very same smirk he remembered from the night before.

"Good morning hunnie." He purred, stretching and cuddling closer.

Sasuke was in all honesty flabbergasted. He found himself irritated and confused.

"That's all you're going to say?" Sasuke snapped at him. He couldn't believe he was in this situation.

"Oh, right... sorry about that." And the blonde looked genuinely ashamed. "I should say... damn you were fucking amazing last night." His eyes lit up with a playful, mocking quality and his smirk returned as bright as ever. "Better?"

Sasuke merely blinked, astonished at this man's behaviour.

"Now come on, you weren't _that_ drunk to actually forget. Because I would be very upset if you forgot me." As the blonde said this, his hand that was hidden under the covers snaked its way up Sasuke's thigh, circling his crotch, just barely brushing his very exposed cock.

Sasuke took in a sharp breath, closing his eyes impulsively.

"Remember yet? Or do I have to convince you further?" The blonde's eyes had glazed over with lust when Sasuke looked back into them but he couldn't look for long because his eyes shut themselves as the blonde gently, yet firmly wrapped his hand around his manhood. Sasuke bit his lower lip and was surprised with himself that, yet again, he was doing nothing to get away from this man.

Slowly, as though he was torturing him, the stranger worked Sasuke's length until it was hard and Sasuke was gripping the sheets within his fists.

The blonde gave a breathy laugh and leaned up to leave a kiss on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke hissed because the blonde had kissed a very sensitive spot on his neck and was proceeding to nip and lick at that very spot that somehow seemed extra sensitive today.

"Oh, I figured this out last night. You have such a beautiful mark on your pale skin, that's why it feels better."

The blonde had read his mind and strangely enough, Sasuke wasn't upset that the blonde had given him a hickey. He didn't think he minded this man marking him. In fact, he felt an odd urge to mark the other.

Sasuke cracked open his eyes and took in the sight of the blonde's shoulder, because that was really all he could see since the shoulder was directly in his line of vision. And on that tanned shoulder was a small spot that was slightly darker than the rest. Instinctively, Sasuke's left hand brought itself up to his spot and breathed it gently.

"Yes, you made that." The blonde lifted his face to gaze into Sasuke's dark eyes.

Sasuke stared back into the lust filled cerulean eyes that also held a certain other emotion of longing that matched his very sweet smile. Without even thinking about it, Sasuke leaned over and kissed the stranger deeply on the lips. The blonde sighed into his lips as he pressed himself closer to Sasuke's body, kissing back just as deeply.

As their lips moved against each other, Sasuke found that they were subtly fighting for dominance. Something inside him growled when the man who'd found his way to lay halfway on top of his body was starting to gain said dominance. Before either of them realized what was happening, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's body and swiftly rolled them over, pinning the stranger directly underneath him, without even breaking the contact of their lips. As he pressed him down into the bed, however, the kiss was broken as both groaned passionately from the sudden contact of their groans pressing together.

The blonde wasn't as hard as Sasuke but he was getting pretty close. He was breathing huskily as he stared up into Sasuke's dark eyes with had tinted red with lust.

"There he is. The same man from last night." The blonde smirked lazily, thrusting his hips up into the other, who groaned loudly before growling deeply and biting down sharply on the blonde's neck.

The blonde moaned deeply, digging his nails into Sasuke's back. "Damn you're good," He purred sweetly, as he let out the most sexiest breath Sasuke had ever heard.

"You're not so bad yourself," Sasuke spoke in a husk voice as he licked the fresh wound he'd inflicted on to what he presumed to be his new lover.

"Yeah but do you remember how good I really was?" The blonde smirked and Sasuke had to pause for a moment. He really didn't remember entirely but now that he was starting to wake up...

* * *

"Dude maybe you shouldn't chug those that fast."

Sasuke turned on the bar, a little clumsily, to see his best friend with a girl clinging to his waist.

"Yeah... whatever." Sasuke stopped himself from slurring. He really had a lot to drink in this short period of time so he knew Kiba was right, but he refused to admit it. "I'm fine."

Kiba rose his eyebrow, "Like hell you are. I'm gonna take you home..." Kiba paused and gave a silly smirk, "Man, I never thought I'd hear myself saying that... about you at least."

"No... I'm good Kiba. I'm going to go dance it off, you have fun with this woman." He spat out the last part a little too hatefully but it couldn't be helped. Sasuke was drunk, he was gay, and he hated women. It was bound to happen eventually.

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows, it was obvious he was worried for his friend but he also didn't know what to think of this. It was actually the first time Sasuke had really been drunk in front of him. It was a new occurrence for both of them.

"Um... all right man. I'll be around so just come find me if you want to go home."

"Yeah, sure man." Sasuke muttered, as he waved his friend off and journeyed into the crowd of wild dancers.

As though instincts guided him, he bumped into the back of someone familiar. The person turned around from dancing with a cute redhead male to smirk happily.

"Well hello sexy!" The blonde stranger grinned, pulling the drunken raven against his body by slipping his hand around his waist.

"Hi..." Sasuke murmured, swaying against the blonde's body.

"Wow, how much did you drink?" The blonde laughed.

"I dunno..." If Sasuke had been sober he would have kicked himself for combining don't and know into that five letter word he just slurred from his mouth.

The blonde laughed again, swaying with the raven to the music, pressing their hips firmly together. Sasuke gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer, wanting contact.

"I think you need to sober up there sexy. Let's take you outside."

"Yeah sure," Sasuke whispered against the blonde's bare neck, suddenly fascinated by his bare skin and knowing he wanted more.

"We'll try to keep you pants on until then." The blonde turned and waved a goodbye to the redhead, who now looked incredibly jealous and disappointed, then assisted Sasuke to the doorway of the club.

Once they were out on the sidewalk and into the fresh air, Sasuke felt his head clear a little bit.

"How ya feeling?" The blonde asked him.

"Better... I guess..." Sasuke sighed, taking in the fresh air but he refused to release the blonde's body.

"You know, you're holding on pretty tightly." The stranger teased.

Sasuke finally laughed and gripped the blonde's body tighter. "Maybe I like it."

"Oh really?" The blonde purred, moving closer into the raven's hold.

"Yeah," The raven growled possessively.

The blonde grinned, tilting his head questioningly. "Wanna go somewhere?"

"Maybe," Sasuke teased, brushing his lips against the blonde's ear.

Before Sasuke could actually get his lips lower to the blonde's luscious neck, he pulled away and was soon leading the raven by the hand.

"Well then let's get out of here." He smirked playfully, dragging the willful down the sidewalk in the direction of the blonde's vehicle.

...

"Oh you are good," Sasuke laughed, kissing the blonde shortly on the lips. "Taking advantage of a poor drunkard."

The blonde grinned, licking his lips as he gazed at the raven who'd opened up much more than from when he first woke up. "But you were so eager to get into my pants that I couldn't deny you access."

"I'm glad you didn't." Sasuke grinned, thrusting up into the other's groan, causing the blonde to groan loudly.

"Fuck you have such a sexy voice," Sasuke growled, leaning down again to latch his lips on the juncture between his shoulder and neck. That rose yet another moan from the blonde's supple lips.

"Mmm... you deserve my sexiest voice with this skill." The blonde purred, pulling the raven even closer to him, causing their groans to rub each other.

Both men groaned and began thrusting their hips in time with each other until they grew so hard that they couldn't bare it. Sasuke kissed the blonde skin sweetly, working his way down his chest. The blonde's fingers weaved into Sasuke's messy black hair and urged him to move lower. The raven didn't even have time to play with his perky nipples because he soon found his lips dangerously close to the blonde nine inch cock.

Without thinking, Sasuke kissed the tip causing a sharp intake of breath from the blonde.

"Hey," Sasuke randomly spoke, his breath caressing the bare skin of the blonde's member.

The blonde didn't speak, he merely opened his eyes slightly and gazed down impatiently at the raven.

"What's your name?"

The blonde smiled wide, laughing in a "are-you-serious" kind of laugh. "Naruto."

Sasuke smirked softly, licking his lips. "I'm Sasuke."

Finally these men found out each other's name after having such an amazingly crazy night.

* * *

**Yes sex is great and one night stands are good for sex... but be warned! Not all one night stands end up like this! Remember, when it comes to condoms put two on or your future may be full of creams and ointments. Okay thanks for reading and please review if you have the time. (Just so readers know, if you hadn't realized, the two condoms and creams & ointments are jokes. Two condoms is quoted from the song "I Love College" by Asher Roth and the creams & ointments was adapted from a Dane Cook joke. Don't actually use two condoms, bad idea, but if you don't wrap your tool... there is a chance that creams and ointments and possible death are in your future. Please have protected sex.)**


	2. Morning After

**Well this was only supposed to be a oneshot but people put this on story alert so I figured I'd do a follow up... and the fact that a little inspiration slapped me in the face helped too.**

**Oh, also, from my A/N at the end of the last chapter. When I said "When it comes to condoms put two on" I hope no one was stupid enough to realize I was serious. It was a joke and quoted from a song called "I Love College" by Asher Roth. Don't actually use two condoms, bad idea, just google it if you didn't already realize how stupid an idea it would be.**

**So... WARNINGS: Alternate Universe (if you didn't figure that out in the first one), Yaoi, Lemon, and bad language.

* * *

**

_**Morning After**_

"So what happened to you last night?" Kiba asked his friend who'd disappeared on him the previous night. There was a hint of concern mixed in with that curious and hopeful voice.

Sasuke's mind flashed back to his previous encounter that happened just a few hours ago. His memory was instantly flooded with a loud, intoxicating voice moaning his name.

"Sorry for not calling you earlier and telling you what happened to me." Sasuke didn't really know if he wanted to bring up what really happened inside their usual coffee shop that they had lunch together in, whenever they had the time.

"Well, sure I was worried. I mean, you ain't the type to just ditch me and hook up with someone."

Sasuke instantly gave him a subtly look of shock, surprised that Kiba had figured it out.

"So you did hook up! I knew it!" Kiba smirked widely, even though he was also amazed that Sasuke had gone off with someone last night.

"Yeah... I guess you could say that's what happened." Sasuke took a chug of his plain coffee.

"You guess? How do you not know if you-"

"Yes, yes, I... hooked up with someone." It was obvious Sasuke wasn't entirely natural when using slang words because he emphasized 'hooked up' awkwardly.

"So who was she? Was she hot?" Kiba had become as excited as a dog getting ready to go for a walk once Sasuke confessed.

"Um... blonde, blue eyes... really sexy." Technically he was telling the truth.

"Awesome dude! I knew you had it in you! I didn't take you for going after the blondies but that's cool."

"What about you?" Sasuke was very eager to change the subject. He hated lying to his best friend, but he wasn't comfortable telling Kiba the truth yet.

"Oh man! Remember that hot brunet?"

No, no he did not. "Sure."

"She's fucking kinky man! Tied me up and everything! Best sex I've had in a while!"

Sasuke shook his head, instantly shutting off his mind so he didn't have to deal with that image of Kiba in his mind for the rest of his life.

Kiba just laughed at Sasuke's cringed reaction. "Yeah kinky stuff is probably not your style."

Sasuke merely averted his eyes.

"So you meeting her again?"

* * *

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto's spent body. He was so exhausted but extremely satisfied.

Naruto's rapid breath soothed him as he curled up against his body, nipping gently on his shoulder.

Naruto purred, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Fuck that was good... better than last night."

"Too bad I don't really remember that much." Sasuke cursed the alcohol that inhabited his body only hours earlier. He swore he'd never drink that much again, but he had to wonder if he would have approached Naruto if he hadn't been so drunk.

"Well, doing that was a great reminder. I think we should keep working to regain your memory."

Sasuke gazed up at the blonde's smirking face, he would normally laugh something like that off and ignore it but instead, Sasuke leaned up and forced his lips on Naruto's leaving them both breathless.

"Mm... you're good at this," Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to him, biting on his lower lip.

"You're not so bad yourself." Sasuke's fingers danced over Naruto's bare chest. He'd never felt such a strong need for contact with another person in his entire life. He craved to be close to Naruto, to touch his bare skin. It was something he'd never really experienced before.

Sasuke moaned softly when Naruto started playing with his hair, skillfully massaging his scalp and teasing his sensitive ears.

"Hey, you wanna take a shower?"

Sasuke immediately eyed up the grinning blonde. The thought intrigued him but he was perfectly content where he laid.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but I have to be to work for eleven and it's quarter past nine."

"Oh..." Sasuke muttered, somewhat embarrassed with himself. Naruto's giggling didn't help that too much either.

"Don't worry hun, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Sasuke laughed at the childish blonde that squirmed out from under him. His eyes locked on the blonde's body as he slipped out from under the blankets and stood to expose himself completely.

"Like what you see?" Naruto teased, shaking his ass in a very provocative manner.

"Mmhmm." A lusty smirk spread across Sasuke's lips and he swiftly made his way off of the bed. He was in front of Naruto in moments, gripping the blonde's firm butt and pressing their bodies together. Sasuke growled possessively as he picked the blonde's body up by his ass and rocked their hips together. Naruto moaned wildly, holding tightly onto Sasuke's shoulders, licking his earlobe which in turn caused Sasuke to moan loudly and dig his nails into the blonde's ass cheeks.

"Shower is to the left," Naruto whispered into the raven's ear before nipping on it again.

Sasuke didn't waste any time walking them over to the door and setting Naruto down on the sink counter where he proceeded to shove his tongue down the blonde's throat. Naruto welcomed him, pulling him closer with both his arms and legs which were wrapped firmly around Sasuke. This action brought their lips closer together along with their groins.

They moved with each other in a sensual rhythm that had them moaning against each other's lips. Naruto didn't hesitate to reach behind him and grab a tube of strawberry flavored lube that he kept there just in case. He uncapped it as Sasuke's mouth latched onto his neck and poured a generous amount into his palm. Before Sasuke knew what was happening, Naruto had reached down between them and began to work Sasuke's member, covering it completely with lube.

Sasuke groaned, biting into Naruto's flesh, causing the blonde to moan and grip Sasuke's length harder.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke by merely an inch and immediately Sasuke's lust filled eyes were upon him. Their eyes connected so deeply at that moment that Naruto felt his blood run cold. They were both well beyond fully aroused and knew what the other wanted. Naruto would be happy to let Sasuke have his way with him but as he gazed into Sasuke's dark depths, he suddenly lost all initiative.

The raven sensed Naruto's hesitation and leaned forward, nipping the blonde's lower lip and then licking it sensually.

Naruto sighed deeply, closing his eyes to Sasuke's warm embrace and was soon murmuring sweetly as Sasuke's calm and gently lips fluttered across his entire face. Kissing his cheeks, his nose, his forehead and his eyelids so sweetly that Naruto felt they'd been swept away to an entirely new place than their hot, needy, lust filled actions they had just engaged in.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke whispered tenderly into the blonde's ear.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled, sneaking a sly kiss on Sasuke's lips. "Go ahead. It's alright."

Sasuke nodded, taking hold on the blonde's hips and lifting them into the precise angle. Slowly, cautiously, Sasuke pushed himself into Naruto's entrance.

Naruto's breath hitched in his voice as he dealt with the pain. Sasuke, however, was using all of his willpower to refrain from thrusting all the way in and initially damaging his new lover. He was biting so hard on his lower lip that he was sure he would be tasting blood soon if he didn't immerse himself within Naruto quickly.

Both let out a long sigh of relief when Sasuke halted in his movements and paused for a moment to allow Naruto to adjust to his girth.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, he couldn't wait any longer. "Naruto... please..."

Naruto breathed deeply, he needed this too. Even though he was still very sore from their previous two acts, one of which had hints of alcohol in the mix, he gave Sasuke the okay and soon found himself being impaled by the raven.

"Ahh! Sasu... ugh!" Naruto threw his head back in pleasure when Sasuke hit a certain bundle of nerves with the very first thrust. He swore Sasuke was a natural genius at sex because each time they had sex so far, Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs in pleasure and was unable to comprehend anything but bliss for a good while.

Sasuke couldn't hold himself back, with Naruto in this angle he could get so much deeper and angle himself so much better. Not to mention how amazing it felt so him to be able to thrust up to the hilt inside that tight space with every thrust.

"Oh god! Harder! Sasuke, please!" Naruto begged with blue eyes barely visible from his half closed eyelids.

Sasuke nearly came just looking into those eyes that craved for him so much, there was no way that he could deny his sexy little blonde. Instantly, Sasuke was thrusting harder and faster, pulling the blonde's hips down simultaneously to achieve the best penetration.

"AhhhH!" Naruto was gripping Sasuke's shoulders so tightly at this point that his nails had broken through the skin. However, Sasuke was far too ecstatic to pay any mind to the small amount of blood running down his back, mixing with the sweat.

"Sasu... Sasuke... I'm gonna-"

"Umm... yeah." Was all Sasuke could get out. Speaking wasn't exactly his best quality when he was about to cum into his lover's ass. He reached around, grasping Naruto's member and working it until Naruto came, screaming, into his hand.

Sasuke came shortly after, his vision turning the most satisfying shade of white as he just about collapsed onto the man he was basically holding up. Naruto was slumped against the mirror, his ass half held up by the counter and the other by Sasuke's hands which still held him up by the hip.

Both were breathing loudly into each other's ears as they stayed slumped in this awkward position to regain their composure.

"Fuck... you're good..." Naruto sounded very pleased and yet very exhausted. The two together were definitely a boost to Sasuke's ego.

"Thanks." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the neck. "You're amazing."

"I know." Naruto smirked, gaining a nip on the shoulder as punishment for teasing.

"So should we shower now?"

Before Sasuke even had the opportunity to pull back to look into Naruto's face, the blonde clung so tightly to him that he wouldn't be able to escape in his current condition.

"Not yet... I want to... I want to stay like this for a minute."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he didn't try to move away.

"I like you being here with me." Naruto confessed, showing his shy side for the first time since they met.

"Well you know," Sasuke started, licking Naruto's shoulder, "we can be like this in the shower too. Only cleaner."

"Are you saying I'm dirty?" Naruto laughed.

"Oh that's too easy." Sasuke laughed along with him, thinking of all the jokes he could make using the opening Naruto gave him.

"Hey!" The blonde scolded with a smile on his face, pushing Sasuke gently.

Sasuke continued to laugh as he moved back from the counter, only taking Naruto with him in his arm and kissing him passionately. He may be weak from their activities, but he could still hold the other's weight and carry him into the bathtub.

The kiss didn't last long due to shortness of breath and Sasuke set Naruto down onto the porcelain tub. While Sasuke leaned back against the wall of the shower, Naruto knelt down and started running the water.

"Mmm... you look sexy like that." Sasuke purred at his bent over lover.

Naruto titled his head to glance back at Sasuke, "Now don't get anymore ideas. As much as I love you fucking me... I can't handle anymore at the moment."

Sasuke pouted playfully, "Fine then, I'll be good."

"Good." Naruto pulled the lever and the water instantly switched from the tap to the shower head. "Now let's clean up your back."

Sasuke laughed, "Yeah, thanks for bloodying me up."

"Oh you know you like it rough." Naruto teased, moving closer to Sasuke's body.

Sasuke gave him a look of warning. "Don't tempt me."

* * *

"So you meeting her again?"

Kiba's question brought Sasuke back to the present and away from the memory of how much of a 'her' Naruto was not.

"Yeah..." Sasuke smiled sheepishly, "Yeah I will."

"Ooh! I think the emo is finally in lo~ve!"

Sasuke's deadly glare shut Kiba's teasing up instantly but that didn't stop the brunet from laughing at the raven. Sasuke was acting much different, and not in a bad way either. Kiba was happy that Sasuke had finally found someone who made him happy.

"You know what!" Kiba shouted randomly, "We should all go out tonight. You with your girl and me with... well I'm sure I could find someone short notice."

Sasuke shook his head at the wink his friend gave him. Kiba was such a player it was sad, but he was who he was.

"Why?" He asked, not too thrilled on the inside about this idea.

"Because I want to meet her. If you're gonna try something serious with this girl you need my approval. It's in the unwritten laws of best friendship."

"Right." Sasuke was unconvinced, as he always was when his best friend brought up weird things like this.

"Come on man!"

Sasuke clenched his fist. Was he ready to come out of his steel enforced closet?

"Yeah, alright, sure. I'll see what I can do."

"Yes!" Kiba exclaimed triumphantly. Occasions like this when Sasuke agreed to do pretty much anything were rare and now Kiba had gotten him to agree to do something two nights in a row. He was pretty damn proud of himself.

"So... what you're saying is... you want to go on a date with me." Naruto sat cuddled in Sasuke's arms on the couch in his own living room. Sasuke had gone over just as soon as Naruto got off work at six o'clock.

"Yeah, I do-"

Sasuke was quickly cut off by the blonde's intruding voice. "But only if you're not alone with me?"

"Hey!" Sasuke didn't see this coming, "That's not what this is!"

"Really?" Naruto wasn't very convinced, "Is this anyway to start off a relationship Sasuke? I mean, that's what you want isn't it?" Naruto pulled back from Sasuke's grasp on him, yelling in his face.

"Of course it is!" Sasuke shouted back, not feeling very happy with false accusations.

"Then how are you going to be too afraid to actually go out on a legit date with me?"

"I'm not! I told you this was my best friend's idea! He wants to meet you!"

"No! I know this move! This is just a way to keep me in your little corner surrounding your closet so word doesn't get out that you're gay!" Naruto moved completely out of Sasuke's hold to stand and stare down at him with a horrible angry and upset expression on his face. It was obvious this had happened before but Sasuke couldn't help that and he wasn't going to accept Naruto acting like this towards him without hearing his side.

"Kiba doesn't know I'm gay!" Sasuke hollered back, joining the blonde on the same height level.

Naruto looked completely star struck by this information. He hadn't been expecting to hear something like that.

"He doesn't?" Naruto asked quietly, eyeing Sasuke up cautiously.

"No... no ones does... except you." Sasuke added in a soft voice, glancing subtly at the blonde standing before him.

Naruto's guard fell instantly and his anger was replaced with shame and embarrassment, "Oh... Sasuke... I'm-"

The blonde was silenced by a sudden pressure on his lips, caused by Sasuke's own warm ones.

"Mmm..." He sighed into the kiss, allowing himself to fall into Sasuke's arms which pulled Naruto tightly to his body.

When they broke the kiss, Naruto was light headed and barely able to stand on his own feet.

"Damn... how did you become so convincing?"

Sasuke smirked, giving Naruto a quick peck on the mouth, "It must be my brilliant choice of words."

Naruto laughed, grinning wide, "Yes, must be. Couldn't be your hot lips or your skillful tongue,"

"While those are good points," Sasuke agreed, acting professional before bringing his voice down to a seductive whisper, "I think it's a certain other thing that breaks your will." To emphasis what he meant, Sasuke thrusted his hips into Naruto's.

"Ugh..." Naruto had to choke back his moan to keep himself calm. "True enough. But... if we're going out to dinner tonight, I think I need to be able to stand because if you put that huge cock up my ass again I might end up bedridden for a few days."

"I could always stay here and nurse you back to health." Sasuke licked Naruto's earlobe as he spoke in a husk voice.

"Liar! Now stop seducing me!" Naruto grinned, squirming out of Sasuke's hold but not before pressing a firm kiss on Sasuke's lips. "Dinner at eight right?"

Sasuke nodded, not pleased to have been turned down.

"Then we need to get ready. Where at?" Naruto suddenly went into a strange professional mode, it concerned Sasuke but he didn't really take it to heart since he hadn't really had any time in the past... day to learn all of Naruto's quirks.

"Red Lobster."

"Mmmm... I _love_ fish. Definitely fancy. What are you wearing?"

Sasuke gestured down at the outfit he was currently wearing. Black jeans and a plain blue t-shirt.

Naruto's eyebrow rose instantly and Sasuke didn't think anyone could give him a look that demeaned him more than the one Naruto gave him.

"I don't think so." And suddenly Naruto sounded like the gayest, most feminine man in the universe. "I will not go out in public with you dressed like that."

Sasuke scratched his head awkwardly, he felt like he'd been thrown into an alternate universe. "Okay... I'll change if you promise to never use that voice again."

"What voice?" Naruto asked in the same kind of voice that Sasuke didn't know how to describe.

Sasuke shook his head, feeling he would be endangered if he continued this discussion. "Nevermind, I just won't talk about clothes with you again."

"Okay then. You're about the same size as me so I can lend you some nice clothes."

"Uh... thanks."

* * *

"Leave it alone!" Naruto scolded Sasuke as he fidgeted with his dark blue tie that wrapped too tightly around the color of the light blue button up dress shirt that Naruto leant him.

"I hate ties, how come I had to wear one?"

"Because I said so." Naruto stated, matter-of-factly, straightening his own white tie that rested more comfortably over his bright orange dress shirt. Sasuke wondered why Naruto made such a big deal about looking good when he himself wore orange... bright orange... It puzzled him greatly but he decided not to say anything about it for fear of the blonde's wrath.

"I also hate dress pants, just to let you know." Sasuke whispered as they walked into the restaurant. They were both wearing a pair of Naruto's black dress pants along with proper shoes. They weren't the same shoe size but Sasuke was "lucky" enough to have a pair of his own that his brother had left to him when he grew out of them.

"Don't care Sasuke. Deal with it." Naruto mumbled back, trying to ignore him now and appear proper.

Sasuke suddenly felt the urge to roll his eyes, which was weird because he _never_ rolled his eyes. But he couldn't help finding this Naruto to be a huge contradiction to the over eager flirt he met in the bar just the night before. Of course, that was in a bar... and this was a restaurant.

"May I help you sirs?" A man, who obviously worked there, asked them.

"Uh yes, there should be a table under Kiba Inuzuka for four."

The man looked over some pages and then smiled and nodded. "Yes, he and his guest have already arrived. Right this way please."

Sasuke took a deep, nervous breath. This was it... time for him to pick an outfit and hope for the color to be anything but pink or some sort of neon.

The waiter, or whatever his job title was, lead Sasuke and Naruto towards the back of the restaurant. Naruto walked behind Sasuke, knowing that this would be hard enough as it was, Naruto didn't have to be straightforward and all up in Kiba's face before Sasuke had the chance to explain things.

"Hey Sasuke man!" Kiba caught sight of them before Sasuke saw them since he was so focused on the lovely floor. It was so clean and modern.

Sasuke fixed his eyes on their table where Kiba sat, wearing a black dress shirt, no tie, next to a girl with long blonde hair. She looked pretty enough for a woman, okay facial features, appeared to have a nice body for a female, and she was wearing what seemed to be a colorful cocktail dress.

The waiter nodded to them, now that they'd found their way, and headed off.

"Hey Kiba." Sasuke greeted, taking the seat directly across from Kiba.

"Where's the girl?" Kiba asked, looking around. He didn't even notice Naruto's presence until the blonde sat down across from Kiba's date.

Kiba gave Naruto an odd, confused look. It appeared as though Kiba was about to insult him and ask him who the hell he was but Sasuke cut him off before he could go any further.

"There is no girl Kiba." Sasuke's eyes refused to look up and meet his best friend's. It wasn't that he was ashamed, it was just so hard to tell someone who he'd known and trusted for years something so controversial about himself.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked, his voice concerned and yet still holding a bit of naivety.

"I mean..." Sasuke paused, taking in yet another deep breath. He nearly jumped when he felt something touch his hand but then he realized that Naruto had taken ahold on his hand underneath the table. Sasuke squeezed back on the blonde's hand before continuing. Only this time, he looked up into his best friend's eyes. "I've been meaning to tell you Kiba. But I was too confused myself, and in denial, that it was hard to tell anyone."

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?" Kiba's tone became more serious, he was starting to catch on but still wasn't entirely sure.

"Kiba... I'm gay."

A loud, feminine scoff brought everyone's attention to Kiba's date. "Wow, when you take a girl out Kiba, you really treat her. Dinner and a show. I can't believe-"

"Shut up Ino." Kiba snapped, nearly growling at her.

She shut up instantly, however, she didn't look very impressed. Sasuke, on the other hand, was genuinely impressed with how Kiba silenced her insults.

"Sasuke... so you... with him?" Kiba's eyes narrowed in on Naruto, who stood his ground and held his gaze firm against the brunet's,

"Yeah." Sasuke spoke softly, lowering his eyes. He knew this was going to happen. Kiba was disgusted with him and wanted nothing to do with Sasuke now that he knew the truth.

"You're the one he's all caught up on?" Kiba's voice sounded curious to Sasuke. He didn't know if it was good or bad, but it caused his eyes to immediately look up at the two of them.

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly, very intrigued by what Kiba had just told him. Naruto must have figured that Sasuke was very much so into him but Sasuke never expected that this was the way he'd have his true feelings confessed aloud... by his best friend who just found out he was gay.

"You don't look all that special. I mean, orange, really? Who wears orange these days?"

Sasuke felt his head tilt in utter confusion. He felt his brain casually shut down on him like a computer that was overloaded and unable to process a specific program.

"Kiba... what?" He asked, ignoring the offended look on Naruto's face at the insult of his fashion taste.

"Sasuke..." Kiba turned his attention back to the raven and suddenly there was a smirk on his lips and a mocking tone to his voice, "I already knew you were gay, idiot."

"What? How?" Sasuke was officially mind fucked. He had no idea what was going on in his life anymore. "I didn't even know for a while."

"Well, first... you show absolutely no interest in women to the point where they actually disgust you. I see you checking out men sometime even though you are talented at being extremely subtle about it. Not to mention you have this kinda homosexual way of flicking your wrist sometimes when you talk."

Sasuke stared at his friend, totally astonished and unsure of whether he should feel insulted or not.

"Actually... I have to agree with the last one Sasuke." Naruto finally spoke, humor thick in his voice. "You really do flick your wrist like a fruit, though you don't notice it."

The raven's attention flashed back and forth between the two men. "What the hell? You guys are... I can't believe this."

Kiba laughed, rolling his eyes. "Well I can. Finally you came out of that damn clos- well actually it was more like a security locked panic room for you I'd say."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, but that only caused both Kiba and Naruto to laugh.

"Not that I'm not all for homosexuals and all that," the female blonde spoke up for a second time and again attention turned on her as though she was intruding, "but I don't feel all that comfortable being here as a... fourth wheel so..." She leaned over and kissed Kiba on the cheek before standing up, "I'm going to head out. Thanks for inviting me Kiba."

"Yeah, no problem Ino. See you later."

Sasuke turned to his friend once she was gone. "Hey Kiba, I'm sorry for scaring away your date."

"Nah it doesn't matter. I only brought that one because I figured if you were actually bringing a girl, than that girl would need some sort of distraction from the gay man she was on a date with." Kiba grinned widely, receiving yet another scowl from Sasuke.

"Smart plan." Naruto complimented, and in turn received an appreciative smile from Kiba.

"So, what's your name blondie?" Kiba asked and Sasuke once again realized that names first was becoming an issue lately.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled, completely ignoring, or wasn't upset by, the blondie comment.

"Kiba Inuzuka. Nice to meet you."

Sasuke smiled at the two of them. Things weren't at all what he'd been expecting, and he was glad they weren't. This was a much better than being shunned from the life of the only important person in his life... so far.

* * *

"Man someone's eager!" Naruto laughed as Sasuke practically pounced on him once the door was unlocked. "Ah... mmm!" Soon Naruto's mouth was too occupied to scold Sasuke for jumping him.

He pushed Naruto back and he maneuvered them through the living room as he loosened Naruto's tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Hey, watch the table!" Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's lips as they almost fell over the coffee table.

"I am, I see it." Sasuke muttered, pushing the shirt off Naruto's shoulders, not really caring about his boyfriend's words because he hadn't actually been paying attention to the table or any other object surrounding them.

"Slow down a bit Sasuke and maybe we won't – ahh!" Naruto spoke too soon because Sasuke caused them to trip over the leg of the futon next to the coffee table. Luckily they landed, somewhat awkwardly, on the cushion part of the futon and not the metal bars or the hardwood floor or the oak table.

Sasuke laughed into Naruto's neck but the laughter didn't last long because once Sasuke was close to skin, he wanted to taste it.

"Sasuke you're such a hornball." The blonde giggled as Sasuke nipped at his throat like a vampire.

"Mmm... you love it." Sasuke growled possessively against Naruto's skin.

"That may be true but – ugh!" Naruto gasped and moaned simultaneously at the sudden hand groping at his crotch. "Sasuke my god!"

Sasuke stopped just as fast, "Sorry... I don't know what's with me... it's just... when it comes to you, I can never have enough."

Naruto sighed and let his head fall back against the futon. "I feel the same way. When you touch me... I feel so alive, so good from just one touch."

Sasuke's frowning face instantly brightened with a wide smile and he moved to kiss Naruto on the lips. However, he was prevented from doing so when Naruto pushed him back.

"But you need to calm down. This only rushes things and then we lose out on all the good. I want to take it slow."

Sasuke bit his lower lip and stared down at Naruto's collarbone for a moment before he sighed loudly and let himself collapse onto Naruto's body, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"You're right... I'm being too hasty. I'm sorry for-"

"It's okay Sasuke," Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke, teasing his back with his fingertips.

"So... what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked, lifting his head up to look into Naruto's cerulean eyes.

Naruto smiled down at him sweetly, "This," and then he leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Ah..." Sasuke sighed gently, moving up further above Naruto's body to give their lips better access to each other. As they settled into a tender embrace, Sasuke allowed Naruto dominate this kiss and he found it to be just as satisfying as their intense, deep kisses.

They broke away from each other, not very willingly, and stared back into each other's eyes.

"I'm glad I saved you," Naruto whispered, confusing the raven immensely. The blonde laughed at Sasuke's facial expression, "From that woman at the bar. It wasn't that long ago, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled instantly, shaking his head. "Oh right... yeah that was yesterday huh?"

"Sure was."

"Well... I'm glad Kiba dragged me out to the bar so that I could meet you."

They smiled sweetly at each other and went in for another slow, shallow but passionate kiss. One simple one night stand was turning into something far greater and it only took the morning after for it to progress.

* * *

**The End**

**Okay, now this "one shot" is over and you all got your lemon that you wanted so much. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed ^.^**


	3. Little Things, Big Plans

**Little Things, Big Plans**

The sounds from the bathroom offered Sasuke comfortable background music as he crawled onto his side of the bed and relaxed against the pillow, waiting for his boyfriend of nearly five years to join him. There was still light in the room but it was only coming from the dim lamp on Naruto's side of the bed so it wasn't an uncomfortable amount to keep Sasuke from dozing off. Although tonight, he didn't want to doze off like he normally did after a long day of work. He was planning to wait for his sexy little blonde to join him in their large queen bed. It had been nearly a week since they'd been able to really _spend time_ with each other. Naruto had been away for business for five days to settle a deal with an international clothing store while the past two days had Sasuke working so late at the office that he'd end up passing out when he got home.

Today was different. Today was relaxing. Today they hadn't worked passed their exhaustion point. They were both together, in their apartment that they'd bought four years ago, Kiba wasn't over or calling frequently to interrupt their sex life, and everything was going to be perfect. He'd wait for Naruto to slip into bed, give him a quick kiss and turn over to fall asleep. Then Sasuke would cuddle against Naruto's back, nip that sweet spot on his neck just right and tease his fingers up Naruto's spine before Naruto eventually turned around to kiss him intensely on the mouth. And then the night would escalate from there and it would be perfect.

Sasuke grinned to himself as Naruto walked back in the room. His lean and tanned body exposed for all of Sasuke's viewing purposes, save for the orange boxers he was particularly in love with, and Sasuke had to restrain himself to keep from out-rightly licking his lips in anticipation.

Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke, having grown used to his boyfriend's stares before bed, and calmly walked to his side of the bed. After sitting down, he turned the lamp on expelling all light from the room and crawled under the blankets. He leaned over to place a quick kiss on Sasuke's lips and whispered a 'good night' against them before turning over to count his fluffy little sheep.

Sasuke's smirk grew as he shifted over to Naruto's side of the bed and pressed his body flush against Naruto's, holding him close. Naruto sighed sweetly and fell into the caress comfortably. As Sasuke stared through the darkness as Naruto's exposed and beautifully sensitive neck, he licked his lips and moved in close, pressing his soft lips against Naruto's neck.

"Do you think we should have a kid?"

Sasuke's teeth almost bit a chunk of Naruto's flesh out as he began to nibble. Everything about this situation had drastically changed and Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted to question the cause of it.

"You... get a... What?" Sasuke choked out, being unable to verbally or mentally handle the sentence previously uttered by his boyfriend.

Naruto rolled over, his cerulean eyes beaming at Sasuke through the adjusted darkness. "I was just thinking. It might be nice to have a baby."

Sasuke nearly choked on his tongue. "A... baby... like a human one?"

"Yes, Sasuke. What else would I be talking about?" Naruto didn't necessarily sound impressed with Sasuke's obvious denial of the situation.

"Well baby goats are called kids. Let's get one of those, they can't be too much trouble." Sasuke stumbled over his excuses but he was rather impressed with himself for remembering what baby goats were called.

"And where are you going to put this goat?" Naruto asked, pretending to play along.

"Well where do you expect to put a child? In the sink?"

"We could always find a bigger place."

"I like this place."

"We've been here for four years."

"And that's four years of me really liking this place. It's like a limb now, I'm attached to it. Or rather it's attached to me seeing as that's how limbs work."

Sasuke knew, even though he couldn't see it, that Naruto had raised his eyebrow at his rather strange analogy. However, before Naruto could intervene with more improved reasoning, Sasuke added yet another comment.

"At least here we can put a goat on the balcony outside."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the generally amount of stupid in his boyfriend's comment. "A goat. On a balcony. Six stories up?"

"Mountain goats like high places."

"Oh now you're getting ridiculous." Naruto exclaimed, sitting up with frustration.

"No, I'm getting exotic. Babies are plain while mountain goats are all full of excitement!"

Naruto stared back at Sasuke looking incredibly unimpressed. The raven sighed as he rolled over onto his back, staring back up at the blonde with determination and all kinds of stubborn. He simply did not like the idea of a child. He wasn't going to say that to Naruto because he didn't want to turn this into a real fight.

"Look, Naruto." Sasuke sighed, trying to stop this from escalating to the point where he'd have to start keeping ice on the balcony for a mountain goat. "Babies just aren't the kind of thing you bring up before sex."

Naruto's eyebrow rose in a more curious and intrigued manner, with a hint of sarcasm.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. "Well, okay... maybe that's actually exactly what you can bring up before having sex but not... really... it's not that... we're not heteros! We don't do things by the norm and we certainly can't just _get _pregnant and oh look how'd that happen? It's not like that with us."

"Yes, thank you for finally explaining to me how babies are made. I was just oh so curious all these years." Naruto stated flatly, sarcasm practically dripping out like venom from his lips.

"I ramble when I'm nervous, you should know this!"

Naruto's expression softened. "What's to be nervous about?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that my boyfriend just said we should have a baby."

"What's wrong with that?" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed.

"It's not like getting a puppy, Naruto." Sasuke sat up to be on equal levels with his boyfriend who'd been turning to look at him properly. "You can't simply walk down the isles of an adoption center and say I'll take that one with the brown hair, oh wait do you have that in a different gender?"

"I'm aware of the adoption process." Naruto was all but glaring at Sasuke now for how patronizing Sasuke was beginning to sound.

But Sasuke couldn't help it. He was practically floundering in fear. Despite being tiny little bundles of irritation, babies were a huge decision.

"I just don't know if we're ready, okay?" Sasuke offered, hoping to end things here.

"You mean you're not ready."

Sasuke's expression fell flat and he used gestures to express his next sentence. "You know, I am part of _we_."

Naruto sighed in frustration and possibly fatigue. "Look, can we just talk about this in the morning? I don't want to fight tonight."

"Yeah, sure we can talk about it tomorrow." And as much as Sasuke had wanted to add that Naruto should have also waited until the morning to bring up the initial baby thing, he didn't because that would just end with... couch.

Lying back down, they both rolled over to face away from each other and fell into relatively unsettled sleeps.

Coffee... multiple cups of coffee. Not decaf and blacker than the very depths of the ocean. That would be the only thing to revive Sasuke from a night of staring at the ceiling caused by his boyfriend's fresh and inspiring idea.

Sasuke honestly had no idea what could have possible brought such a theory that children, more specifically an infant, would be beneficial to their life together. Children were the things stupid people had when they thought it could save their marriage. Pregnancies nowadays weren't planned, they were accidental. Not that either of them could be pregnant... which is exactly the case he was trying to make. Sure there's adoption and surrogate mothers but that would mean having to explain to the child that neither of them were his or her real parent... Although, if the kid was intelligent enough they'd figure that little tidbit out on their own.

Sasuke sighed as he let his head fall onto the table just inches away from his steaming coffee. Perhaps if he got some scalding burns and was admitted to the hospital than Naruto would forget this whole ordeal... at least for a little while.

Without warning, as usual, the door to the apartment swung open and Sasuke's supposed best friend barged into the kitchen/dining area.

"So I'm gonna be an uncle huh?" Kiba stated before he was even invited into the home or given a proper greeting.

"I swear to god if that boy talked to everyone about this." Sasuke mumbled into the counter top.

"Nah, just me." Kiba pulled a stool up to the island and leaned over, grasping Sasuke's black locks and pulling his head up. "Not so thrilled are we?"

Sasuke glared at his idiotic best friend, though he wasn't in the least astonished that Kiba would ask something when the answer was clearly obvious.

"Babies aren't something you can easily decide on like new nightstands or curtains."

"Hey! Curtains are difficult to pick out! You gotta match to the carpet, the walls, the furniture. It's this whole design thing and I'm going to stop talking before that coffee is dissolving my eyes."

"Good choice."

"How would discussing it with an open mind do? Maybe suggest doing it in a few years or-"

"I can't be a father Kiba!" Sasuke interrupted. Truthfully he didn't think he could be a father. He didn't have the best childhood and he certainly didn't want to impose his twisted family views onto his child or his lover who would become the other parent. It was weird and different and Sasuke simply wasn't ready to deal with the fact that he'd be trying to make a family work.

"I think you'd be a great dad. What with your scathing discipline and hard work ethic. You'd be like that dad who's always off at work making hard money for your children to survive while Naruto stays at home, watching the kids and designing a new fall line."

Kiba's grin had spread to the far corners of his face and Sasuke stopped for a moment to consider how many times he'd have to punch him square in the face to make that smirk go away.

"Okay, okay. Enough jokes before I'm a dead man." Kiba made the right decision, yet again, though his chances were becoming slimmer by the minute. "Why does Naruto want a kid in the first place, sure you guys have been together for a while and your relationship did start out quickly considering you hooked up at a bar and started dating the next day-"

"It wasn't the _next_ day, Kiba." Sasuke intervened.

"Well, okay the day after that day. Because two hours really makes such a difference. But disregarding your slut status, it is a little strange that he suddenly wants a baby without you two ever discussing it."

"Despite the fact that my fist wants to collide with your face, it's rather interesting that you can go from naive idiot to informed intellect... well intellect is a bit of a stretch but you get my point."

Kiba merely rolled his eyes. He was used to this sort of treatment because he was, in general, rather oblivious and occasionally boarding the edge of stupidity.

"Though... back to the matter at hand." Sasuke spoke as he lifted his coffee to his lips, taking in a large gulp. "I have no idea. One minute I was nibbling his neck affectionately and the next he wants a wrinkly pile of newborn."

"Moving on from the oddity of that sentence and skipping my usual 'I don't need to know about your sex life' rant, I'll suggest that you sit down and have an actual conversation as to why Naruto feels he wants or needs a child."

"We had a talk last night... I don't know how well the next one will go." Sasuke confessed, wrapping his hands around the mug.

"Maybe this time we can transport the mountain goat back to the Alps and you can have serious discussion about it."

The raven's expression sunk in disbelief. "He told you about the stupid goat?"

Kiba shrugged. It was clear he was half serious about the ideas he was bringing to mind while the other half of the brunet was obviously getting off on mocking his friend's remarks about a goat being more manageable than a baby. "You're the one who brought up the goat... on a balcony... in the middle of the city. Hey, maybe he'll cave and give up on the baby idea if you through in a mountain lion."

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"It's not often you say something more idiotic than me." Kiba's smirk had returned with a vengeance and Sasuke had to grip his mug to keep him from throwing it at his best friend.

"I think this has been a very successful talk. Points for Kiba. I'll now be on my way before any physical harm comes to my person and you, Sasuke, will sit down with Naruto tonight and have a civilized and mature discussion."

"You actually know the word mature? I'm surprised."

Kiba laughed at Sasuke's sullen sarcasm as he stood up from his stool, making his way to the doorway.

"You really only came here to lecture me, huh?" Sasuke's eyebrow rose of its own accord. Normally his friend wouldn't leave even if you became incredibly violent towards his person and now here he was, willing leaving before an hour had struck.

"Work is calling. Otherwise I'd stick around longer to torment you, seeing as how today is your day off."

"I hate that you know my schedule." Sasuke grumbled.

"Maybe if your secretary weren't such a slut." Kiba grinned widely.

"Maybe if you didn't flirt with anything in a skirt." Sasuke shot back, considering the idea of projectile coffee for the third time since Kiba's visit.

"Later man, have a good talk."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke nodded a goodbye to his friend as the door closed behind the brunet.

Now would begin the long, gruelling day of waiting for Naruto to return home from work and anticipating their so-called mature discussion. Sasuke wasn't so sure he wanted to be mature about the subject, the more immature he proved, the less of a candidate he would be for fatherhood.

"I'm home," Naruto called as he shuffled in the doorway. Pile of sketch books in hand. Clearly he'd gotten on a role with the new designs because papers were sticking out from them and they seemed rather vast under Naruto's arm. He probably should start carrying a briefcase, like Sasuke had always told him, but that simply wasn't artistic enough for the blonde's tastes.

"Welcome home," Sasuke greeted from the kitchen table.

"Tell me you haven't been sitting in that exact place when I left you this morning." Naruto sighed as he placed his books down and took off his shoes.

"Well I sat here, drank about three cups of coffee. Kiba dropped in, I sat here. Then I wandered about the apartment for a bit, ate something while sitting on the couch and then returned to this placement to eat a sandwich." Sasuke held up the tuna sandwich as exhibit A. "So technically I didn't spend all of it here."

"Ah... well that's much better than a simple 'no' I suppose." Naruto chuckled, putting his jacket in the closet.

"I'm overly descriptive when I'm nervous, you should know this." Sasuke mumbled as he took a rather large chunk out of his sandwich, squishing the excess tuna out of the opposite side.

"True, but why would you be nervous unless Kiba's purpose was to lecture you this morning after I told him the goat story."

Sasuke groaned through the sandwich he was currently chewing in his mouth. Once swallowing it, he allowed himself to voice his grievance through actual words. "Must this always be referred to as the time Sasuke rambled on about goats?"

"Well I was just going to call it the goat story but that title is far superior." Naruto grinned, making his way to the table, sitting in the same location Kiba had earlier in the day.

"You and Kiba are out to get me I swear." The raven sighed, placing his sandwich on its respectful plate. "But the idiot does make a good point and I think we should actually sit down and talk about this like mature adults."

"Free of all possible goats? Even the billy kind?" Naruto teased, causing Sasuke's brows to furrow in annoyance.

"Yes, precisely that." Sasuke grumbled but did not out-rightly complain because he was adamant in having a serious talk about the issues and desires currently at hand. "So... why do you want to have a child."

"I have the right to want a child." Naruto's eyes narrowed in offence.

"Of course you do. But you didn't want a child last month, not that I was aware of and haven't wanted one before that. So I can only assume something happened while you were away that caused this revelation."

Sasuke was rather proud at himself for being able to get down to serious business instead of avoiding the topic as he usually did. He was particularly proud when we saw the expression on Naruto's face. Clearly he had struck a nerve and was right in his assumptions. Not that he was all too surprised. Sasuke was adept at reading his boyfriend after five years of being together and four living with each other, it was only natural that he'd be able to assume the origins of new and wild ideas of parenthood.

"It's not like I've never thought about children..." Naruto averted his eyes as he spoke, trying to delay his confession for as long as he was able to.

"Understandably. You love children, it's only natural for you to think about having them. But that never prompted you to suddenly spring the idea of having a child on me right before bed."

The blonde sighed, raising his head in mild frustration. "Yeah I know... maybe it was that woman... at the meeting..."

"Woman?" Sasuke pressed gently. He'd learned that it was always a good idea to keep Naruto on track or else he'd ramble on about random details that weren't necessarily key to the story being told.

"She was the head of the store I had to negotiate with. We were talking and she asked about my wife and if she was thrilled to have a husband in fashion design. Of course I immediately laughed because I pictured you in a wedding dress and it was the best image ever..." Naruto paused to laugh and reminisce about the image in his mind but Sasuke's stone glare urged him forward in the story. "So I told her that my boyfriend couldn't care less about fashion but he supports me nonetheless. And her response to that... she didn't even really comment on the fact that I was gay or anything like that but she said that it was too bad that I didn't have a wife because she was considering giving me free samples of their new line for infants, but since I wouldn't be needing them, she'd give them to one of the other visiting designer."

Sasuke honestly didn't know how to respond for quite a while. For one he was stunned that someone could be that tactless and discriminate in such a casual way and secondly, he found himself struggling with anger that was boiling up at the idea of someone insulting his boyfriend in such a way to deny him the right of being a normal parent.

"Hey..." Naruto whispered softly, attempting to get Sasuke's attention, for the raven had been staring down at the half eaten tuna sandwich for quite sometime now.

"Sorry... I can't believe she would say something like that to you. Without any care in the world, just blatantly ignorant and rude."

"Yeah... so... I guess I felt..."

"That you had to prove her wrong?" Sasuke prompted softly, staring into Naruto's cerulean eyes.

"Not my best ideas I guess..." Naruto sighed, staring back apologetically into his boyfriend's darker eyes.

"Not entirely your worst though."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?"

Sasuke sighed, his whole day of thinking had proved... eventful at best. "I'm not saying now is the best time to pursue this idea but... maybe... a long time in the future, I'd consider starting a family with you."

The raven almost laughed at how wide and bright Naruto's eyes suddenly became. It was like some twisted version of an anime character that had ingested far too much sugar.

"So... you actually wouldn't mind being a father? And us having a child of our own?"

"Only when we're actually ready and thoroughly prepared to have and raise a child though." Sasuke insisted.

"Yeah... that sounds pretty good." Naruto grinned happily.

"But!" Sasuke interrupted before Naruto could proceed with more notions of happiness. "I insist that in our new place - that we're not getting right away - that we get a proficient balcony on which I can keep my mountain goat."

Naruto's inward groan progressed into an outward laugh as Sasuke smirked before continuing to devour his tuna sandwich. Goats aside, things were hopefully going to be smoother in their relationship as it progressed towards the future.

**_-End-_**

**Thanks for reading, this will probably be the last installment in this story. **


End file.
